This invention is concerened with a vacuum packing machine.
In conventional machines of this type, the bagged material to be packed is manually placed in the vacuum chamber by an operator and the cover is closed. In order to accommodate the different heights of the material to be packed, one or more filler plates are usually placed on the bottom of the chamber. After evacuation, the packed material must be manually removed from the chamber again and delivered for further handling. This method of operation is not efficient, and such conventional packing machines are not suitable for installation in a high speed packing production line.